There are many sources of hydro-electric generating potential found in the moving water of rivers, tidal estuaries, and the oceans. The largest of all hydro-electric potential is found in the oceans in the form ocean current and ocean waves. The present invention focuses on harnessing the ocean wave energy. One of the unique methods of hydroelectric generation is to utilize the movement of marine waves. Marine waves are generated by the winds. The longer the distance over which the wind blows (also known as the fetch), the higher the wind velocity and the longer the duration of wind, the higher the waves. In some areas of the world the waves are normally very high because of the favorable wave making conditions. The normally high wave areas are likely to produce the best development economics for wave power generation. These large waves are found in deepwater harsh open ocean areas. The present invention can operate in these harsh open ocean areas from shallow water to ultra deep water opening up the power of most of the oceans to provide virtually unlimited renewable energy for the future without harming the environment.
Even though there are some hydro electric generators which use marine waves to produce power, most of these hydro electric generators are not able to capture significant amounts of wave energy due to their relatively small surface areas of wave exposure. Most of these generators limit the size of these surface areas due to the large forces that will be imposed on the system under maximum 100 year storm conditions so that the large forces don't damage the system.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a large floating hull and mooring system able to provide significant power in most water depths and still have the ability to survive maximum 100 year storm events. A light minimum draft low drag coefficient floating object on the ocean's surface, like a life raft, is not move horizontally a significant distance by sinusoidal oceans waves but is moved up and down on the crest of these waves. Horizontally movement of such an object is attributed to the oceans currents and ocean winds. The greatest contributor to horizontal drift is the wind; therefore, a hull with minimum wind area and a low wind drag coefficient will also be subjected to minimum drift forces. This horizontal movement, often referred to as drift, is normally resisted by the use of an anchor, and is often referred to as a mooring system.
This invention uses a large light floating near flat bottom hull which is easily moved up and down dynamically by ocean waves. The vertical force on the bottom of the hull is transferred into the hull's vertical mooring legs. The vertical mooring legs turn the generators and the flywheels as the hull is lifted by the waves. The flywheels keep the generators turning as the hull descends on the trough of the waves. Hull drift is resisted by the horizontal components of force in the near vertical mooring system or by various forms of near horizontal moorings. The best horizontal moorings minimize vertical load components on the hull allowing free hull vertical movement while preventing horizontal drift.